bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 79
is the seventy-ninth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the sixteenth episode of the fourth season. Summary After changing into their Hero costumes, Shoto and Inasa head towards the training ground. Trying to make friends with Shoto, Inasa starts a conversation asking him about the foods he likes. Shoto replies that he likes cold Soba, while Inasa says he prefers hot. Although they have different tastes, Inasa thinks they have something in common. Shoto advises him not to try to force a friendship between them. Katsuki feels upset about their interactions. Once in the training ground, Yokumiru Mera introduces himself to the students telling them that he will be in charge today. He explains that they have rented out the general sports center for the training, and also that they will be joined by a new student. All Might, Endeavor and Present Mic arrive at the bleaches. All Might prefers not to stand out so he suggests finding a spot to watch the lesson where they won't attract attention. Endeavor immediately starts shouting to Shoto to encourage him, drawing attention to him except, precisely, Shoto's, who prefers to ignore his father. Students are surprised to see the new Number One Hero there, but soon they recognize that the one who is next to him is All Might and they start gushing about the former number one hero being there. Yokumiru calms down the excited students and introduces them to their new teammate: Camie Utsushimi. Yokumiru explains that Camie is a special case because, although like them she "made it" to the second exam and fulfilled the requirements to take the supplementary classes, she seems to suffer from memory loss because she doesn't remember participating in the Provisional Hero License Exam. The bubbly Camie thanks the examiners for allowing her to participate. From the bleachers, Seiji Shishikura and his teacher watch Camie and talks to about the fact that she was supplanted during the License Exam by the League of Villains. Seiji blames himself for not realizing this deception sooner and the teacher is worried because the Shiketsu High School is also in the League of Villains' sights. Yokumiru decides to start with the training and Gang Orca arrives on the scene. He immediately yells at the students, disappointed by their performance during the supplementary classes. He is especially critical of Katsuki, Shoto and Inasa. He recognizes that they have enough combat abilities, but their behavior and lack of teamwork costed them dearly. He tells them that they need "heart" which is why Gang Orca plans to make them, along with Camie, learn how to connect to people, and so he’s devised a rigorous life-or-death battle for them. The gymnasium doors begin to open and the four students prepare to face the challenge... which turns out to be a huge class of elementary school kids from Masegaki Primary School. The students from Masegaki are especially misbehaved, lacking any sort of discipline or respect, even their teacher, Komari Ikoma, had lost control. The children start hitting, mocking, and making fun of Katsuki, Shoto, and Inasa. Camie asks why she is also part of the group and Gang Orca clarifies that because she did not participate in the exam. Camie doesn't seem to mind as she likes kids, and hugged one of the kids between her breasts. In response, a girl pinches her butt and the others start to ignore her. Komari apologizes for her class unruly and rebellious behavior but Gang Orca believes that they can change her class for the better. Before heading to supervise the training of the other students, Gang Orca tasks Katsuki, Shoto, Inasa, and Camie to work together and “win over the hearts” of the rowdy school children. After a while observing, Present Mic decides to act as a commentator on the exam. Meanwhile, Endeavor and All Might start talking to each other. Despite his efforts, Endeavor admits crime rates continue to rise. Without All Might, the current peaceful society starts to crumbling away. Endeavor seeks advice from the former Number One Hero about what it means to be the Symbol of Peace. Present Mic comments on how students are failing to win the hearts of the Masegaki children. Komari comments that the school's role is to provide counseling to the children but that has its limits and the children have closed their hearts to everyone, but she hopes that in that exam they will open it again. Inasa believes the task at hand is to make friends with the children but Katsuki prefers a more direct method to finish as soon as possible. He figured out that the core issue is that the teachers have failed to take a leadership role for the students, and one of them takes the position as the ring-leader. His plan is to find the “leader” and make an example of him. Thus, Katsuki asks the strongest child to fight him but his plan fails Inasa goes with his own plan and tries to befriend to unruly children. He tells them that it's not heroic to make trouble for adults. One of them immediately turns it around by saying that he cannot become a Hero because he's making trouble for adults by forcing them to oversee his remedial training. Inasa can't deny this and apologizes, slamming his head on the floor. Because of how twisted children are, Katsuki says that violence is necessary to put the kids in their place, but Shoto verbally rejects Katsuki’s methods and decides to handle the children without violence. Meanwhile, Endeavor continues his discussion with All Might. He became the Number Two Hero at the age of 20 but immediately knew he would never beat All Might, which is why he entrusted everything to Shoto. Responding to what is the symbol of peace, All Might says he simply does not know how to answer. He states that he always believed that the country needed a symbol to be their beacon of light, and in doing so he ignored the people around him, such as his former sidekick. All Might tells Endeavor that he knows his struggle of filling in his spot as the Number One Hero and tells him that he can’t expect to be the same symbol as he was. Endeavor has to find his own way to become a symbol for the people. Shoto steps forward and straightforward self-introduce to the kids, but gets depressed after the kids find him boring, and Inasa tries to comfort him. Seeing that Katsuki, Shoto, and Inasa have failed, Camie suggests that they should stop trying to connect with the kids normally and try to win the kids over by showing off their Quirks. The kids, during this, think back to how their parents and the Tv have doubts about the current heroes and activate their Quirks in response and announce that they believe their generation is stronger than the previous one. Katsuki and the rest prepare themselves to face their challenge. Present Mic privately wondering how they could possibly be having such a rough time with a bunch of grade school kids. He is surprised when Seiji Shishikura suddenly appears at his side. Seiji responds by saying that fighting power with power is the epitome of foolishness because by doing so will only breed ill will in the heart of the kids. Komari notes that chatting to the children won't work now as they truly believe that their Quirks are superior. Characters In Order of Appearance Quirks *Transform (flashback) *Assault Dust *Voice *Whirlwind *Tongue Tank *Binging Ball *Viral Cosmos *Half-Cold Half-Hot *Explosion Locations *Unspecified Training Facility Battles & Events *Provisional Hero License Course Anime and Manga Differences The anime cuts Katsuki recalling when he heard the conversation between Shoto and Izuku. Site Navigation fr:Épisode 79 pl:Odcinek 79